Hamilton: Ghost Hunters NOT!
by Sweetsings
Summary: Amaya Jones and DeMya Culp just got tickets to Hamilton. Even better, they got part time jobs at the Richard Rogers theatre! But what happens when the Ghost of Hamilton comes to ask for help? History has it's eyes on them and the cast, and if not careful- it could be changed for good.
1. Every Hamiltrash's dream

**WAZZUP**

 **This is a story I'm writing for a friend of mine! Yea, we kinda met on the Internet (don't we all do that LOL), but she is my Hamil-homie...2nd homie. I do not own Hamilton *sheds tear* Lin owns it. I love Lin. Lin is love. Lin is life.**

* * *

The rain poured down heavily as the shadowy figure walked down the crooked sidewalk. It was in the dead of Midnight. Almost no one was out that night, excuse for only a few streetlights. Most people would have stayed in, especially in this weather.

 _He_ however, had other plans.

He reached his destination. The large house had no occupants, as expected. He grinned.

Ah yes, this is the spot.

* * *

DeMya (pronunced 'De-mai-a') smiled to herself as she combed her hair. Oh, how she has waited for this day. The day where she and her best friend would finally be able to see the musical of the century:Hamilton.

She checked everything off the list. Pens: Check. Blankets:Check. Notepads: Check. What was she missing...oh, yes!

Kleenex.

Check.

She raced out the door after getting ready, hoping to find her friend, and praying to God she still has those glorious tickets.

* * *

Amaya ('A-mai-a') ran down the street and finally met up with DeMya. She grinned as she held up the tickets. "I've got a golden ticket~" DeMya sighed. "Wrong Musical, Maya..." Amaya was a ball of sunshine. "Sorry, but i'm too hype!" Then the latter smiled. "Oh, screw it. Me too." They both laughed. Amaya looked at her watch.

"Oh my god! It's 6:30!" Shrieking, they ran to the Richard Rogers Theatre as fast as they could.

* * *

As they were seated, they were greeted by King George's voice, trying not to cry already. This was going to be a hell of a ride indeed...

The curtains opened as everyone practically screamed with applause.

* * *

Intermission

Amaya was smiling from ear to ear a she read the Playbill as if it were a bestselling novel. Meanwhile, DeMya had to run straight to the bathroom to, once again, scream the all-skate while trying, and failing, to sing everything.

Laughing at each other's antics, they ran back in to Feelsville.

* * *

At the end of the road of Feelsville

They were in a fetal position.

Need I say more?

* * *

Signing was a trip itself. Everyone was trying to get an autograph with at least one lead.

DeMya and Amaya were amongst that crowd. Amaya screamwd in delight. "OMIGOD. IT'S JONATHAN! HE'S EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON..."

Amaya Jones has always had a crush on Groffsauce. Ever since she first listened to the soundtrack, he has digitslly changed her life. DeMya giggled. That's how the Hamiltrash can rolls...

But as DeMya got out her phone, she dropped it on the red carpet. Nervously, she tried to pick it up...

"Ah, i've got that for you!"

...and she was greeted by the angel of a person, the voice of an angel, the looks of an angel, just an ANGEL. She met _him_...

Leslie Odom Jr.

Amaya turned. "What's wro-" And she was put under his spell.

"H-Hi..." she could only manage before fainting. DeMya could only muster. "Pardon me, Are you Aaron Burr, sir?" Before passing out.

* * *

DeMya squinted her eyes. She was in a room. It looked pretty...Theatre-ish. The walls were green...Light green to be percise.

She has seen this before.

Amaya woke next to her, completely confused. "Where are we?" The other kept examining the room. "Looks familiar...It looks like someone's dressing room..."

"That would be me!" a cheery voice echoed. They could not believe their eyes.

They saw their roll model, sweetheart, and king. Top rapper in their eyes, best Grandpa, and total Linammon roll. Yes, we are talking about-

"LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA?!"

...what they said.

* * *

 **YOU WANNA BE IN THIS STORY?!**

 **THEN JUST TELL ME WHAT ROLL YOU WANT TO PLAY IN THIS, AND IT IS DONE. (I mean, just who is your character in this)**

 **GIRL SCOUTS HONOR.**

 **PEACE.**

 **~Myasings signing off.**


	2. New friends and Ghosts exist!

**I AM BACK!**

 **Thank you all so mucb for your reviews, I really appreciate it! Things are about to get Spooky later on! I do not own Hamilton, my boyfriend does- what?**

* * *

The two girls stared in shock and adoration.

"LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA?!"

He chuckled at them. "Yeah, that's me! You two seemed a little under the weather. Are you okay now?" Amaya nodded a bit too quickly. "Yes, we're perfectly fine!" He smiled. "Would you mind telling me your name?" DeMya grinned. "The name's DeMya Culp, sir!" She had to nudge Amaya hard. " _JONES."_ She jumped. "AH! A-Amaya Jones, at your service!" He laughed. "You don't have to be scared, it's just me..."

They inwardly commented ' **Just** you?!' But they were brought out of their thought when Lin started to talking.

"You know, me and Alex were talking. You two, at first sight,look like girls who could really get a job done. You see, we could really use some help around here." They were puzzled. Just whar was this guardian angel talking about? "I know this is a bit sudden and new, but would you like to be interns here?"

And their mouths dropped down to the ground. Like what Jazzy's voice would do to you. "A-Are you serious?!" They stammered. Amaya quickly clarified. "N-Not that we don't want to, we'd love to! But seriously?!" Lin had to laugh aloud. "Of course. Though we did note that you are very young. You sure you're up for this?"

Amaya and DeMya grinned at each other. If there was one thing Hamilton taught them, it was this:

Don't throw away your shot.

 _Ever._

They jumped in joy. "OF COURSE WE ARE!" They gave him a big hug, with a millon 'Thank you' 's on their lips. Lin was truely a Cinnamon roll, too pure for this world.

They _could not_ wait for this.

* * *

1 week later... **(A/N: I'm writing a letter nightly xD)**

Amaya and DeMya were fitting in to the Richard Rodgers like puzzle pieces. They made a new friend by day, them singing along to the show by night.

Phillipa Soo, Amaya and DeMya were in Pippa's dressing room singing show tunes, laughing all the while. They had met her the week before, becoming fast friends.

"Pippa? Do you have my box of chocolates?" All 3 turned. There stood a woman with bright red hair and teal eyes. Pippa looked up in realization. "Ah, yes. They're in the drawer." Amaya looked confused. "Pardon me, but who are you?' The woman smiled from ear to ear. "Oh! You must be the new interns! Emily Richards." Pippa had just finished giving the chocolates to Emily before speaking. "Emily's part of the ensemble. You have met them, right?" DeMya nodded smiled. "Yeah, um... Arianna, Sydney, Thayne, Lissa, Sasha..." Amaya raised an eyebrow. "Lissa?"

"You weren't there,Maya. I was sweeping the floor when I met her. Her name's Lissa Ryder. She got me ice cream later after the show." She laughed. Pippa smirked. "She _does_ have an obsession with ice cream."

"Were you all talking about me?" A woman entered the room. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. . "Lissa! Come in!" Amaya held out her hand. "I don't think we met. The name's Amaya Jones." She shook it with a smile. "I'm Lissa Ryder." Pippa remembered something.

"Oh, is Teegan back yet?' "Nah, she's still at her parents house." DeMya was curious. "Teegan?" Pippa smiled. "Oh. Teegan's a joy! Though she does have a temper. She's the first blind actress on broadway in fact." They widened their eyes. "Wow, blind!"

"Me and Teegan are buddies. I'm filling in for her until she gets back...whenever that is." Lissa muttered. She missed her friend, who has been gone for a week and a half.

* * *

Few hours later

DeMya and Amaya were hanging out in Reneé's dressing room at half hour, assisting her with her outfit if needed. The badass herself then brought up a strange question.

"Do you girls believe in ghosts?" Well that was random.

"Ghosts?" DeMya questioned.

"Yeah! I was watching this show called 'Ghost Hunters' on TV this morning. At first, I thought is was crazy that ghosts were real, but then I thought...what if they were?" Amaya thought.

"That...that would be creepy indeed." She didn't want to disappoint her Queen, so she went with it.

DeMya thought otherwise. "Nah, i'd scream and run away, far, far away from here."

* * *

Somewhere in New York 

"So, that's where you want it?"

The figure grinned. "Yes, but you must remove this rubbish."

The worker nodded looking at his board.

"This has to go."

* * *

 **Ahhhh, thank you all for your support! Remember I'll be taking characters until the story starts getting good. See you all soon.**

 **~Myasings signing off.**


	3. Meeting the real deal

***slides in* MADE IT!**

 **So sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! Hamilton is owned by my future husband-what's wrong?**

* * *

Renee, Amaya and DeMya were in the break room playing the dreaded game to anyone: truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare, Reneé?" She queen thought for a moment. "Dare."

Amaya put a hand on her chin. "I dare you..after the show, I dare you to get confetti poppers, and pop them in Jonathan's face!" Silence. "Seriously, Maya?' DeMya questionef. "I'm not good with dares okay...?" she whined.

Reneé chuckled. "It's okay. I actually think that's a great idea...only change confetti to nuts. Hard nuts."

And laughter ensued.

* * *

At night...

Amaya couldn't sleep for some reason. She had a feeling. A weird feeling in fact. No matter how hard she tried, the feeling wouldn't go away. She tossed and turned. Why was this happening?

Softly, she started to sing to herself.

 _"Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? You have my eyes. You have your mother's name, when you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart..."_

She sung the (in her opinion) sweetest song in the show to herself, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

DeMya sighed as she stared out the window. The moon glistened brightly amongst the stars. She thought. What if she were born in the late 17 hundreds? And slavery never existed. How would it be...

Now she was just being silly. If slavery never existed, John Laurens wouldn't have been famous for the first all black military regiment. And she loved John Laurens. And she hated slavery.

All the more reason to love him, she dreamily thought.

She was in love with a person from the past? Nahhhh, she giggled. He's probably making love to Alex in heaven-

What?

* * *

When Amaya opened her eyes, she was in a strange room. It looked really old fashioned, and there was no technology at all in it. There was only a few burning candles illuminating it, and there was only one thing actually visible. A stack of paper and next to it was a quill and ink.

"Amaya?"

She turned to see a confused DeMya. "DeMya?!"

"Hey. Why are you in my dream?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you doing in mine?"

"This is your dream?"

Before any further arguement could be adressed, a door that wasn't even there opened. Before they could question the presence, a voice sounded through the room.

"I believe this is _my_ dream."

The turned to see a man. She had long light brown hair, greenish blue eyes, and a sly smile. "Hello, fair maidens."

Amaya suddenly made a connection as she took out her wallet and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. "Hey! This guy looks like the guy on the 10 dollar bill!" DeMya raised an eyebrow. "You mean Alex?" "Yeah. Just like him..."

They smiled.

...

...

...wait.

...

...

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON?!"

And the fangirls went wild.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was rushed. lol Question: who is your favorite out of DeMya and Amaya? Leave your answer in a review!**

 **~Myasings signing off.**


	4. This is a CRISIS!

Hello!

I am back with MORE Ghost Hunters! This time, things will get intense! I also work on my 'Hamilton' way of speaking! I don't own Hamilton, however if I did, Peggy would've been around longer. Screw History!

* * *

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON?!"

And the fangirls went wild.

Well...internally.

Externally, they stood, shocked at the man in front of him.

It was just like the dollar bill. A living, breathing, replica. Only it was really him.

Alex smiled. "I hope I did not put you in any sort of distress." DeMya was the first one to act. "N-No, y-you didn't d-distress me a-at all!" She honestly was excited and spooked at the same time. "Isn't that right, MAYA." Amaya stood up straight, rigid. "R-Right..! Y-You didn't distress me..."

Alex had to laugh. "I know I shocked you, appearing in front of your waking dreams like this. I do wish to talk with you two. Your names?" Amaya smiled a little too widely. "I-I'm Amaya, and this is my best friend, DeMya, Mr. Hamilton." DeMya was confused.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in heaven? I mean..." Alex's attitude faltered. "Yes, I should be in heaven right now, but somehow, I have been pulled into limbo, away from everyone. From my children, from my friends...from my Betsy..." he said the last part quietly so they wouldn't hear.

"So why? Last time I checked, it doesn't really work like that, sir." Alex then looked up at them with a serious expression. "I understand your confusion, but hear me out: I need your assistance."

They were shocked. Alexander Hamilton, the founding father, just asked for their help?!

"But what could we help you with?" Alex sat down at his workplace, thoughtfully.

"I have a theory on why I was sent in this predicament. A few weeks ago, I heard a strange man talking about the reconstruction of a park. Curious, I went to investigate. What I expected was that there were strange papers and machinery. What I didn't expect was what it was for. The area of the park was right in the area of me and my Betsy's old home."

"The Hamilton Grange..." the girls thought together. Although they remained serious, they were silently fangirling at Eliza's nickname.

Alex looked up with a mix of anger and fear in his eyes, something that doesn't suit him at all. "They're planning to destroy it."

"WHAT?!" The girls couldn't believe it. That Grange was one of the only things left of him! Aside from his old documents...

"But why would they do such a thing?" Amaya said in anger.

"I don't have the slightest clue why...but I fear if it is, I may be torn from the pages of children never existing, my darling all alone..." He clenched his fists tight. DeMya wanted to punch someone. Maybe Eacker. She honestly wouldn't mind that. That aside, this must be stopped.

"What can we do?" Alex looked up with a determined glint in his eye. Now that suited him.

"If I may asked of you ladies, I want you to find the man who's preparing the reconstruction, and stop him. If my memory is kind, I heard that it was a month from now."

"A month...okay. So we need to stop the reconstruction...okay. How hard could it be?" DeMya looked at her buddy. "We'll have to get an entire community involved."

"...okay. But what do we have to lose?" Amaya asked.

"Alexander Hamilton."

A facepalm.

"...I already asked for the aid of someone else." Alex spoke up.

Someone else? "Who?" Alex smiled.

"I assure you, you will see in the morning. I must be going now. DeMya?"

She silently fangirled at _Alexander Hamilton_ calling **her** name. "Yes?"

He walked over and handed her a pen. "This was real."

She nodded with a smile. "Got it!" Amaya waved enthusiastically as he started to fade.

"Byye Mr. Hamilton~!"

"Goodbye!"

Alex slowly let a tear slip as he faded away, wanting to see his family again.

 _" Thank you, girls._"

* * *

DeMya woke up with a jolt. The moon was still bright out, as it was 4 am.

She sighed as she lay in bed. If only.

She felt something hard in her left hand. Curious, she looked at it.

"Oh my god..."

A black pen.

" _This was real_."

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! If you want more, answer a question for me: if you met Alex, how would you cope? Would you A. Scream? B. Faint? or C. Burst out with the opening number?

~Myasings signing off.


	5. MUCH needed help plus fanservice

**HOLA!**

 **More Ghost Hunters? You got it! Here, we finally meet a long awaited cast member, along with a new friend!**

 **I don't own Hamilton, my Linnamon roll does.**

* * *

Immediately after she saw the pen (not even two seconds after) DeMya dialed Amaya's number. Well, she had her on speed dial anyway, but what gives.

A sleepy Amaya came from the receiving end. "Mya...?"

And now, DeMya's rant.

"MAYA! I just had the best/worst dream ever! It was about Alexander Hamilton talking to me-us, in person! He needed our help! He said something about these creeps wanting to destroy the Hamilton Grange! At first, I was secretly skeptical , but then I woke up and it was REAL! HE GAVE ME A PEN IN THE DREAM, AND I WOKE UP WITH THE **PEN IN MY HAND! _IN MY HAND! HOW DID IT-_** "

"You too?"

The other end was silent for a moment. "...what?"

"I had a dream like that, too. Though, I never woke up with a pen...can you show me the pen tomorrow?" Amaya wanted proof that this was legit. DeMya nodded and smiled,though she knew her friend couldn't tell. "You got it!"

The phone hung up, and DeMya couldn't sleep for the next 2 hours. How could she? She and Amaya had met _Alexander Hamilton_ , who needed their help desperately. How she felt? Ecstatic and Afraid. Ecstatic because she met her favorite founding father in person. Afraid because of the mission they had. Could they actually do it?

They were just in their early adulthood, and they had to fight society. They needed more help if they were going to be effective. They could never tell the cast. They were 80% likely to not believe them. So who in the world...

Then again, Alex did say that he had help on the way.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

The next day, the moment Amaya saw the pen, she almost screamed in joy and hugged DeMya, marveling at how real the pen was, not believing it wasn't store bought.

So, that afternoon, before the show, they sat in a coffee shop discussing their mission.

"Okay, so here's drill." Amaya said as she took a sip of her cup. "First, we need a team. We need people to help us with raising funds and stuff to save the Grange, though, no one would really trust us, considering a _ghost-_ "

"Alexander Hamilton."

A facepalm. "Of course. _Alexander Hamilton_. He needs us to save it, or else he, no, not just him. But him, Eliza, and their kids will be erased from history. We can't let that happen!"

DeMya thought. "Well, I think I know where to start. My cousin is just finishing his senior year of college."

"Hm? Oh, Alex?"

"Yeah. He's really into sci-fi and the paranormal, remember? How his dad almost flipped when he announced that as his major?" Amaya laughed. "I remember..."

DeMya's cousin, Alex Hall, was 23 years old in college out of state. Ever since DeMya could remember, he was _obsessed_ with sci-fi. Particularly, aliens, UFO's, and ghosts. _Especially ghosts._ That has been on his mind since he came out from the womb, DeMya thought.

"...okay. Alex is a thought. Who could we trust to believe we're not crazy though? We're pretty close to Lin, but he's been really busy lately...and I doubt we'd get any help from Chris, as much of an angel of love he is..."

Now _this_ was a hard one.

"...Reneè?"

Amaya looked up, confused. Why her?

"She was interested in Ghost _Hunters_ , from what I remember. You remember, right? It was a pretty random question from her, but now, I want to know more. Still...I think we need someone else who would believe us AND help us..."

"What I think we need...is a duo. Besides us." Amaya pointed out. "But not just any duo. A duo that is effective." She looked up, eyes filled with determination. "A duo that has the best bond, like, in HISTORY! A duo that has the best chemistry..."

Best chemistry?

They both grinned at each other, already knowing the answer.

Who wouldn't?

And just like that, they ran out.

"TO PEGGY/MARIA!" Amaya declared.

"AND LAURENS/PHILIP!" DeMya shouted.

Would the star-crossed couple really believe two crazy fangirls?

There's only one way to find out.

* * *

A woman stood out the doors of the Richard Rodgers. She needed to meet the new interns asap. Pushing up her sunglasses, she waited...

She heard footsteps and a voice. A voice she knew too well. "Okay. Thanks for the ice cream anyway." Her ears registered a sigh and the doors opening. And then, finally, a gasp.

"Oh my god!"

The blind lady turned around with a sly grin.

"Hey Lissa. Teegan's back."

* * *

 **How'd you enjoy this one? Everything's gonna be a _wild_ ride from now on. A poll! Currently, what is your favorite part? Also, this is the last call for more characters until I say so. Leave a review! :D**

 **~Myasings signing off.**


	6. History Fanatic and Help Arrives!

**Heyo!**

 **Here's more of Ghost Hunters! This time, we meet our favorite power couple, and a new friend! Plus,more insight on our other friends. Here it is!**

 **Hamilton belongs to the groom to my bride.**

 **and to my sister. _(Ayyyyyy)_**

* * *

They couldn't keep up with each other. The two fangirls ran through the theatre, up to the dressing rooms.

Suddenly, Amaya tripped. "Maya!" DeMya cried. Before she hit her head, someone caught her.

"Maya, you okay there? Watch your step..." It was Anthony Ramos.

DeMya smiles in glee as she ran over. "Anthony! Just the person we were looking for! By any chance, have you seen Jasmine?" He thought for a moment. "Oh, now I remember. She's getting both of her outfits modified by Hypatia."

They looked at each other in confusion. Who was she?

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't know her. She usually helps with the ensemble costumes, but today she's assigned to Jaz. You only never met her because your jobs are with Renee and Pippa." He explained. "So where is she now?" Amaya was curious to meet her. Hypatia was a beautiful name. The prince himself smiled. "She's in her dressing room. You remember where it is?" They nodded. "It's over here."

They went over to the room and peeked in. Jasmine was getting her dress altered by a woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes, humming a soft tune. Jasmine looked over and smiled. "Oh, come in!" They hesitantly walked in, as if she was the magnificent Queen of England, except for Anthony, who just gave her a kiss.

"One second, almost done..." The woman assured as she was carefully mended the dress. "Annnd, done!" She smiled at the dress. She stood up and looked confused at the interns. "Who might you two be?" DeMya smiled. "We haven't met. We're the new interns here. I'm DeMya." Amaya waved. "Amaya Jones, at your service!"

"Hypatia Floris. A pleasure to meet you both." Hypatia hugged them one by one. She checked her watch. "Oh, look at the time! I'm so sorry, but I have to go to a meeting." Hypatia hurriedly gathered her things.

"Wait!" Amaya stopped her. "I...wanted to say that I love your name! It sounds so majestic!" The older woman blushed. "Thank you...It's not that special though-" Jaz cut her off. "Are you serious? Of course it's special, it's after the philosopher!" Anthony looked at her weirsly. She slapped him on the arm playfully with a small chuckle. "College History."

After Hypatia left, now it was time for what they were _really_ here for.

"Um, Anthony? Jazzy? It's 2 hours before Half Hour, and we thought this would be a good time..." Anthony looked concerned. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing about _us_ , but...you know the Hamilton Grange?" Jasmine smiled. "Of course we do. Lin even _took_ a few of us there once. Why?" Amaya looked nervous. "They're...They're...planning on removing it...to replace it with something else." She said slowly. After all, it was the truth. His and Her royal highness were shocked and infuriated. Well, Anthony was. Jazzy was stunned.

" _WHAT?!_ You can't do that! It's a part of America's history! People can't get rid of an _artifact_ just because they feel like it! Who told you that?" Anthony yelled shocked, hurt in his eyes. This was the hard part. DeMya saved Amaya's butt by filling in for her in her friend's current _'Note to self: never make Anthony upset'_ state. Seriously, don't. 21st Chump Street was hard enough."It was all in the newspaper. What was it...? Oh. _'Construction team decides to tear down the Hamilton Grange'._ That was the headline. Something about this happening in a month..."

Here's a thing about DeMya. She knows how to act fast.

Jasmine thought. "It doesn't make sense, so it has to be true. But why? Couldn't they build whatever their building somewhere else? It doesn't add up..." "I...W-We don't know either." Amaya confessed.

"I...think I know where to start." All attention was turned to Anthony who was thinking. "Hypatia has deep knowledge on history. She's been studying it for years, knowing more than even Ron Chernow himself. She's pretty easygoing too, and very trustworthy." He said seriously. "If anyone can help you guys, it's her."

The fangirls eyes lit up. Hypatia knew _that_ much? Might as well talk to her when they see her again.

* * *

"...and how is your mother?" Lissa asked as her and Teegan walked down the hall.

She shrugged. "Pretty good, she hasn't come out of the house since grandad died..." Lissa looked down. "My condolences." "Eh, you already gave them before I left." She waved off. Lissa was exasperated. Teegan sometimes was annoying with her sarcastic facade. It must take alot to keep up. "Once _again,_ my condolences." She corrected. "There were go."

DeMya and Amaya were heard from down the hall chanting the Hercules Mulligan rap. Lissa, giggling, halted them. "Hey, girls!"

Amaya grinned. "Ah, Lissa! How are..." She was halted by her confusion of seeing Teegan. "...you _two_?"

Teegan grinned. "Hey. The name's Teegan. Are you two ensemble members? Swings? I don't remember your voices..." DeMya shook her head. She just realized that this was Teegan, the ensemble member who was amazingly blind. "We're actually interns here. I'm DeMya. This is Amaya."

Teegan stopped.

"What did you say?"

Amaya blinked. "Um...pretty sure she said we were DeMya and Amaya..." Teegan's sly smile dropped. "Lissa...can you go to my dressing room and make sure Oak and Daveed didn't fancy it up like last time? You know, I'm 90% blind, but the annoying kazoos in my ears, and the music from afar made it SO obvious. I'm blind, not deaf! Sheesh..." Lissa giggled. "Right away..." She made a hurry to the room.

Silence between the teens and the woman.

"Um..." Teegan made a motion for each of them to stop talking. "You don't have to say anything." She pulled out something they would have never seen from a cast member.

A black pen identical to DeMya's.

"You know Alex sent help? Well, duty calls."

As Thomas Jefferson would say...

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" They shouted in complete and utter surprise.

* * *

 **The plot thickens :O**

 **Everything's getting good already. Teegan's such a badass xD Thank you, phansieonthebarricade for suggesting her to me! Stay tuned!**

 **~Myasings signing off**


	7. A Hazard, Groffsauce, and Emergency!

**H-e-y-o**

 **Back for another installment of Ghost Hunters! Today, we have a special surprise. Get ready for it ;)**

 **I don't own Hamilton, my significant other does.**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

They were cut off by Teegan covering both of their mouthes. "Meet me in the green room. I have to explain."

They only nodded.

* * *

 **In the green room...**

"So, Alex came to you too?!"

Teegan nodded seriously. "He did. I know that the Hamilton Grange needs to be saved, and the consequence if we don't.""We'll go to court for the murder of _8 unborn children_ , first of all..." DeMya thought aloud. That would have been funny, if they weren't serious. "And second of all, not only will Alex and his family be erased, but his documents, his achievements: his _legacy_ will go too!" The more Amaya thought of it, the more worried she became. "Will our memories also go...?"

Teegan stood up. "That won't happen." She declared, pushing her sunglasses back up to her face. "Because _I_ have a theory on where to start. There's a whole lot of history back in Kings College." DeMya's eyes widened. "That's where Alex used to go...both of them." Teegan raised an eyebrow. "My cousin's name is Alex." DeMya clarified. "As I was saying, we need to find out why the Grange is being destroyed. To do that, we'll have to know who's doing this. And once we do...you know Hypatia? Her sister, Sappho, wants to go to Kings. So much so, that she literally read everything on the school. We'really going to have to ask her about it to see if the college has anything on Alex. If they do, we then go to the college to meet with the Principal. And if they allow us to get some info, maybe we'll find out why this is happening." She explained.

Amaya raised her hand. "So, how do we find the culprit?" Teegan narrowed her eyes. "We go to the source. The site advertisment."

* * *

 _After the show... 9:30_

The three woman walked down the streets of NYC. Finally, they made it to the Grange. Unfortunately, no one was there. No culprit. But a sign was posted nearby. DeMya and Amaya couldn't believe what they read.

 **'WARNING. HAZARDOUS AREA. SITE SAFETY.'**

"Huh?!" Teegan was alarmed. "What does it say?" " 'Warning. Hazardous Area. Site Safety.'" Amaya translated. Teegan scoffed. "Has the demolition even begun?" "N-No..." She blew up. "Then why the hell are they doing this _now_?!" This made no sense. The Grange was in good condition, no sign of danger at all...

...so why was it _hazardous_?

It didn't add up. Teegan pulled herself together and glared at the signow. "Oh, yeah. We definitely need to beat this bastard."

Meanwhile, Amaya couldn't help but think. _If they say it's hazardous, then they must really hate Alex. I mean, of course, he wasn't perfect. He wasn't a hero. But that was back in the day. This is 2015! So why..._ She then had an idea. "I think...this is a history psychopath." Teegan raised an eyebrow. "Like Hypatia?" "No." She shook her head.

" _ **Nothing**_ like her."

Teegan was silent until she smirked. "Ever met Jonathan Groff? Let's go to his house for the night to clear our minds."

Say no _fucking_ more.

"YES!" They both hugged Teegan tight, happy to see their idol and Amaya, meeting her crush.

* * *

How she found her sister out in the open, the world will never know. She ran faster than Sonic in NYC, until _somehow_ she found her. "Sis! Sis! You're here!" "Sappho?" Hypatia was worried. "Why are you out here this time of night? Mom and Dad will kill you!" She shook her head. "Read this!" She handed her the paper. As soon as she finished reading, she dropped it.

"No..."

 _National Emergency:Alexander Hamilton's Famous Final Letter Stolen!_

* * *

 _I'm sorry I was late. I had alot going on. Anyways, if you enjoyed, you know what to do!_

 _~Myasings signing off_


	8. Society and the Maid of Honor

**Hey! Sorry for updating late. Been busy ._. Anyway, I left you on a huge cliffhanger there! Sorry :( So here's another chapter! We get to see Jonathan here! Yay! :D Here's more Ghost Hunters!**

 **My favorite Grandfather owns Hamilton.**

It was a worldwide emergency. For the first time in history, Alexander's famous letter to his Elizabeth Hamilton, has been taken. CNN was going wild, absolutely nothing else to watch on TV. The show was cancelled for the day (the _week!_ ). Hell,all the other Broadway shows were when they heard the news.

Never has DeMya seen such a riot. There were of course some pros to the situation, though not that many. The first was that they were in _Jonathan Groff's house to **sleepover**_. Any fangirl would die to take her and Amaya's place. The 2nd, was that before they heard, he offered them all Ben Jerry's. They all highly agreed. However, they were the _only_ cons of the whole situation.

This effected the entire NATION. From the headlines, it seemed other countries were shocked at this too. This had to be the work of the person who wants to destroy the Grange. No question about it. Jon came in, his usual optimism diminished as brought breakfast in for everyone. _Hot_ breakfast. "Jonathan, you didn't have to do this..." Teegan groaned,smelling the aroma.

Jon let out a short chuckle. "It's okay. Besides, _you_ didn't have to come over here, not that I'm complaining..." Amaya looked down. "We actually did...and now, we have more of a reason to." He only nodded as he placed the plates down in front of his guests.

It was all mixed up for DeMya. "How...How could someone do something like this?" She questioned. Stealing a _national treasure_? That was beyond a crime! Jon stared at the TV. "I don't know...from the looks of it, they don't know who did it." Teegan scoffed as she sipped her coffee. "Sounds like someone who won't stop until they get what they want." Amaya's eyebrows furrowed. "And what on earth could that be..."

Jon closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Power, no doubt. Do you know how much Hamilton's last letter is worth? Millions, I'm sure." "How could someone want that much power...so selfish..." Amaya complained. Teegan thought to herself. "We have to figure this out. But for the moment, we have nothing." The news then caught their attention. There was quite an argument going on. Soon, it turned into being about nothing. Literally nothing. And then,it went to blaming each other. Immediately, after this started, Teegan turned it off. "Society..."

DeMya only had one thought. _'Alex...'_

 _Overnight..._

Amaya couldn't sleep. She was kept awake by DeMya's snoring in the sleeping bag Jon had provided. That was the one and only thing she hated about her. They were too close, sisters almost. Like Angelica and Eliza, but they bicker a lot more. Sighing, she got up and went to close the blinds. 'Weird', she frowned. She'd thought they were closed.

She shook the thought off as she looked at the moon. "Alex..." She whispered into the night. Amaya had a feeling he was watching over her and DeMya. And maybe, he was just as worried as she was. Suddenly, she felt a chill up her spine. Confused, she rubbed her arms for warmth and looked around. The moonlight shone in the center of the living room, almost like a spotlight.

Amaya was about to say something, but she only held back a scream as the light coalesced into a figure, a little taller than her. Was this Alex again? "H...Hello...?!" She whisper screamed. Amaya, at this point, was thinking about grabbing a bible and holy water. Maybe even a knife. Or gun. But then she thought about it. This is **Jon's** house. Does a pure cinnamon roll even _own_ a gun...?

She was cut off by the light dispersing into a person. She looked weirded out. It was a woman. She had brown hair and hazel eyes with pale skin. And her dress: or rather, _frock_ was a light blush pink. "Hello, dear Amaya." She greeted kindly with a smile.

It was a moment or so before she could talk. "Um, hello..." She blinked and gave the best curtsy she could muster. "Mrs..." The woman chuckled and stuck out her ghostly hand. "Ah, my apologies..." She coughed before introducing herself. After she did, Amaya felt like a fool.

"Angelica Schuyler Church, at your service."

 **AHHHHHH SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. Alot has been going on, School, Projects, etc. So sorry. I'll update as much as I can but other than that, i'm sorry about this. Also, later, i'll be asking for characters again! You'll see why. ;)**

 **~Myasings signing off**


	9. Girl Time and Hope

**Back with more Ghost Hunters! This time, we have a nice** **discussion with Angelica and find out there's more help coming Amaya and DeMya's way: more than you think! Also Hamilton belongs to my Great Grandpa-stop.**

"Angelica Schuyler Church, at your service." The woman curtised to Amaya, her only staring in shock. Only a few muffled words came out of the teen's mouth of seeing the historical badass. "H-...Huh...? An...Angelica-God, congratulations, um, um, Satisfied, ah, ooh,-"

Angelica laughed as she waved a hand in front of her. "Amaya." Said girl flinched and squeaked out a small, but screamed 'Work!'. This was all insane. Did she really just have an encounter with the best big sister of all time?!

Angelica sat down on the couch, seeming to hold her transparent self and patted the side of the couch, laughing. "Yes, it is me. I hope I haven't disturbed you..." Hesitantly, Amaya sat down. "I'm so sorry, Angelica...but why are you here? N-Not that I don't like you being here." She never wanted to upset her.

The older sighed and looked at her. "The Hamilton family is slowly falling apart." Amaya blinked. "The hell? What do you mean 'Slowly falling apart'? Families never break...do they?" Angelica was silent for a few long moments. Finally, she spoke. "When my dearest, Alexander's home was under preparations for demolition, he began to get torn from heaven and is now roaming the earth as a ghost. When his last letter to my sister Eliza got stolen, it started to tear **_all_** of us from heaven."

Amaya had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming at 2 AM in the morning. Heavy breathing, sweating, and large eyes were all that she needed to do to express her shock and horror. When her hand was removed, she was shaking and in tears. "W...hat?" Angelica looked solemnly at the wall. "History is being meddled with, and it is potentially destroying the Hamilton family. I'm all alone here. I can't see Eliza, Peggy, Alexander, or any of my nieces or nephews. My children..." There was a long pause, and Angelica took a moment to fake a coughing fit. At first, Amaya believed it at first, until she realized that Angelica Schuyler Church, the person she admired and aspired to be, who she loved with all of her heart and soul: was crying right in front of her.

Amaya couldn't take it anymore, she covered her face and started to sob in her hands. "An...Angelica! This is so unfair! I'm so, _so_ sorry! I didn't realize any of this was going on! It's too cruel..." she wept. Angelica took a few moments to collect herself before using her free hand to gently pet Amaya's hair. The fangirl froze. She could _touch_ her? "Hush, darling, i'm here..." was the soft voice that was Mrs. Angelica Schuyler Church. Amaya cried into her chest as the older woman hugged her and rubbed her back.

There they stayed for a few moments until Amaya pulled away, a small sniffle coming out. "I..." she hiccuped. "I'm sorry..." The other smiled sadly. "Don't trouble yourself. I am just a person helping another...brush your tears away." Amaya looked up at Angelica pleadingly. "Please, Angelica. Isn't there _anything_ we can do?"

Angelica paused for a moment and then smiled. "That is precisely the reason why I came here." She reached behind herself, and pulled out something. "My mother gave me this when I was younger, and I kept it all throughout my life. After the war, during my marriage to my husband, John, and even on my death date. That's...why I have it now." She was a little embarassed as she handed Amaya a diary that was worn. Amaya was a little shocked that she could actually touch it.

Angelica continued."It has my entire life in there. My happiness, my struggles, my pain..." she listed off as Amaya continued to flip through it, squealing slightly. There were drafts of letters to Alex in here! She decided not to voice it, obviously. "...it won't be safe if I keep it." Angelica suddenly spoke up, face hidden. "Imagine if something _else_ were to happen. That might be wiped from my memory. I don't want that. I want to treasure my words for all time. Until the day that this is all over...i'm giving it to _you_ , Amaya Jones."

Amaya didn't know what to say to this, as she continued to listen to her. "Why me? I'm just a normal girl." She decided to rephrase that. "Why _us_ ? DeMya and I didn't ask for this mission in the first place. We're just kids. No kid can stop a demolition. I just..." She closed the notebook. "...don't get it."

It was a long moment of silence before Angelica took her hands and looked her in the eye. "Because _you_ are young. You can make a difference in this world. You can SAVE this world. A mind like yours can change the lives of all mankind, if _someone_ would put their mind to it. It has to be you. You and DeMya together. Please. Do it. For my family. For history." Angelica covered her mouth once again and shut her eyes tight. "...for _time itself_."

Amaya couldn't stand to see this again. She put her hand over Angelica's cheek. "Please, please don't cry Angelica. Of course i'll help you. DeMya and I will do whatever it takes, just...don't cry." Angelica calmed down once more and laughed a little. "I'm so sorry. This isn't the first time i've cried. ...Come to think of it, that hasn't been in so long." They both laughed at that, but quietly. Angelica then began to fade. Amaya's eyes widened. "Wait, Angelica! What do we do...?"

Angelica just smiled at her. "Get back my brother in law's letter. And stop the destruction of his home. Their home. If you need anything, anything at all, my diary will guide you. I'm so sorry, my dear friend. But I haven't much time left. Soon enough, we will meet again. Farewell, until then..." Those were the last words of the Maid of honor before she disappeared.

Amaya just held the diary tight to her chest, a new determination filled within her. She would wake DeMya early that next morning and tell her all about this encounter, and the current dilemma. She didn't care if no one but her believed her, who she'd have to hurt or blame. Even if she got hurt in the process...

They were going to save the Hamiltons.

 ** _All of them._**

 **SO, SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS DELAYED. I HAD SOME STUFF I NEEDED TO TAKE CARE OF. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? THOUGHTS? REVIEW!**

 **~Myasings signing off**


End file.
